1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative windows and more particularly pertains to a new window with decorative accessories for providing a decorative structure while increasing energy efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of decorative windows is known in the prior art. More specifically, decorative windows heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,566; U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,428; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 317,655; U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,387; U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,213; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,303.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new window with decorative accessories. The inventive device includes a window frame that has a pair of spaced apart lateral members and upper and lower members extending between the lateral members. Spaced apart first and second panes of glass are mounted in the window frame. A third pane of glass has a plurality of decorative accessories thereon. The third pane is disposed between the first and second panes.
In these respects, the window with decorative accessories according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a decorative structure while increasing energy efficiency.